Miroir, mon beau miroir, parle-moi des morts ce soir
by Nelja
Summary: Mystique pense encore à tous ceux qu'elle n'a pas pu sauver, Angel Salvadore plus que les autres. Angst, femslash. Se passe entre First Class et DoFP.


_Tout appartient à Marvel. Se passe entre First Class et Days of Future Past. Triste. Mention de Mystique/Angel Salvadore._

* * *

Raven se réveille en sursaut, en pleine nuit. Elle a rêvé qu _'ils_ étaient morts. Emma, Azazel, Angel... Le temps qu'elle met à se rappeler que ce n'est pas seulement un cauchemar, que tout est vrai, est à la fois interminable et bien trop court.

Ce n'est pas la première fois. L'espoir que ce soit la dernière semble bien mince.

Sa salive lui semble avoir goût de terre. Malgré la fatigue, elle ne veut pas se rendormir, et elle se dirige vers la salle de bain pour se rincer la bouche. Son pas est lourd. Si on l'attaquait en cet instant, elle ignore si elle pourrait se défendre.

Elle boit. Elle se rince le visage entier dans l'eau glacée. Puis, en relevant la tête, son regard tombe dans le miroir, et s'y noie, s'y glace.

Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle est réellement, peau bleue et cheveux rouges. Ce n'est ni la blonde séduisante qu'elle joue depuis l'enfance, ni la femme entre deux âges au visage ordinaire qui a réservé cette chambre d'hôtel. Dans le miroir, elle voit le visage d'Angel Salvadore, sur un corps constellé de multiples plaies d'où coule le sang. Sa peau brune a des ombres terreuses. Et au milieu, les yeux de Raven, jaunes et brillants.

Dans quel état est-elle ? Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-elle pas perdu le contrôle de ses pouvoirs ainsi ?

Elle observe le désastre dans le miroir, bien résolue à réparer cela. Elle voit son visage et son corps se modifier.

C'est toujours celui d'Angel, mais elle semble vivante, cette fois. Ses yeux sont noirs. Ainsi, c'est ainsi que son esprit voir "réparer" à cette heure du matin. Raven sourit, et d'une certaine façon, c'est encore plus douloureux, parce que l'illusion est complète.

Elle se sent mieux, pourtant. Elle pense qu'elle pourrait redevenir elle-même.

Mais elle n'a pas envie d'oublier ce visage.

La vérité, c'est qu'Angel lui manque terriblement. Raven se sent hantée par son fantôme, et elle n'a pas envie de le laisser partir, pas maintenant.

Emma était jolie, drôle, et incroyablement efficace. Azazel était un guerrier hors-pair et un brillant tacticien. Et chaque mutant mort, même ceux qu'elle ne connaît pas, est une blessure.

Mais Angel était autre chose.

Elle l'a peu connue quand Charles l'avait recrutée au début. Intimidée, peut-être ? Se voyait-elle encore compme une fille sage ? Elle espère qu'elle n'était pas méprisante. De même, quand Raven a rejoint le camp d'Erik, elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle s'est résolue à lui parler, pourtant, parce qu'elles étaient une équipe, parce qu'elles étaient alliées.

"J'ai vu. Comme tu nous as affrontés sans essayer vraiment de nous tuer ou même de nous blesser."

"Oh, tu as remarqué." Angel avait semblé soulagée. Elle n'aurait pas osé le dire elle-même, avait remarqué Raven. Elle avait peur que cela semble forcé."

"Je suppose que tu avais raison, mais avant nous. Les humains ne nous accepteront jamais."

"Et vous aviez raison sur le fait que Shaw est un connard. Je lui en voulais, pour avoir tué Darwin, mais j'avais aussi terriblement peur qu'il gagne, et qu'il me voie du côté des humains... Mais Erik... Magneto... lui est quelqu'un de bien."

Raven avait hoché la tête.

"Tu l'aimes ?"

"C'est compliqué."

Angel n'avait pas répondu, mais elle avait souri, comme si elle comprenait.

Et maintenant, devant le miroir, Raven essaie de retrouver ce sourire-là.

C'est difficile, lorsque son coeur tremble de manque. Mais si elle ne peut feindre des émotions, à quoi lui sert son précieux pouvoir ? Il lui faut se mentir. Il lui faut regarder le miroir, imaginer que c'est vraiment elle qui se tient devant elle... voilà, le sourire empli d'amour qu'elle a connu est devant elle, si doux et si cruel.

Dans son dos se déploient des ailes de libellule - ou de mouche, disait Angel. Mais Raven n'en aimait pas les connotations, et assume complètement de ne rien connaître à la biologie animale.

Raven a essayé de les imiter. Elle pouvait copier les apparences, pas les pouvoirs. Mais que se passait-il quand le pouvoir de quelqu'un était dans son apparence même ?

Les ailes étaient très jolies - Raven ne peut pas se transformer en animal, mais apparemment nue transformation parfaite marchait. Mais elles ne volaient pas. C'était bon à savoir.

"Que sens-tu quand je les touche ?" avait demandé Angel, joignant le geste à la parole.

"Comme si tu me touchais le dos." avait répondu Raven en frissonnant. Mais Angel semblait déçue de sa réponse.

"Les miennes sont plus sensibles que ça." Et même Raven, innocente comme elle avait été à l'époque, avait bien compris que c'était une invitation à toucher, à caresser, les ailes diaphanes et le dos nu de cette fille incroyablement belle.

Leur premier baiser était venu quelques minutes après.

Et maintenant, Raven se regarde dans le miroir, et il n'y en aura plus, plus jamais.

Elle embrasse le bout de ses propres doigts, articule les mots "Tu me manques." Puis elle les pose sur le miroir, et c'est comme si sa main touchait celle d'Angel, glaciale comme celle d'un spectre. Bien sûr, elle s'y attendait, mais le froid monte tout de même jusqu'à son coeur, encore.

"Je ne t'oublierai pas." Elle a les souvenirs partagés avec Angel, mais elle a aussi son apparence. Son vestige à elle seule, son apparition, son revenant.

Puis elle reprend sa propre apparence, baisse le regard.

"Je te vengerai." dit-elle. Et ces mots-là la réchauffent, un peu.


End file.
